BILLIARD ROOM (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! PWP! NC-21! Trio Bastard Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun having an amazing sex with Baekhyun on Billiard Table. WARN! FOURSOME! SEX SCENE! Underage? NOT ALLOWED!(CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! HunBaek! HunHan! KaiSoo! RnR!


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _Salam hangat sehangat lubang Mamih dan salam terdahsyat sedahsyat genjotan Papih di lubang Mamih. *abaikan_

 _Pertama, Yuta mau saranin bagi yang masih di bawah umur untuk tidak membaca FF ini karena setiap scene di FF ini adalah SEX SCENE FULL WITH MATURE CONTENT. Tapi kalo masih nekad juga, dosa di tanggung masing-masing yaa~ soalnya Yuta udah peringatin di awal._

 _Kedua, FF ini mengandung(?) unsur crack pair, karena Baekhyun bakalan foursome ga cuma sama suaminya (read : Chanyeol) tapi juga sama Kai dan Sehun. Jadi, kalo ada yang ga rela Baekhyun dimasukin(?) sama KaiHun juga, pls jangan baca FF ini daripada nanti kesel sendiri dan ujung-ujungnya bash. Tapi tetep bakal ada KaiSoo dan HunHan nya kok :) Untuk hal ini, Yuta udah peringatin juga ya~_

 _Be mature ok? :)_

 _Dan bagi yang sudah siap dunia akhirat(?), silahkan dibaca~ enjoy :)_

* * *

 **\- BILLIARD ROOM -**

Kai menampilkan seringaiannya ketika ia menemukan sebuah gedung yang akan menjadi saksi pertarungannya dalam bermain billiard bersama kedua sahabat akrabnya, yaitu Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Ya, mereka bertiga telah membuat janji dan bersepakat untuk datang ke gedung billiard tersebut malam ini. Tetapi sepertinya Kai datang terlalu awal karena ia tidak mendapati kedua sahabatnya tersebut di gedung ini.

Ok, sepertinya Kai memutuskan untuk lebih dulu memesan ruangan VIP dan menunggu kedua sahabat brengseknya itu disana. Mungkin terduduk sebentar bersama seorang pelayan cantik, bukanlah suatu masalah.

Dengan semangat Kai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya sambil melepaskan jaket kulitnya memasuki gedung mewah tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju meja receptionist untuk memesan ruangan billiard. Gedung ini terlihat begitu sunyi dan sangat mewah. Sangat cocok dengan seleranya yang memang menyukai sebuah kesunyian, kenyamanan dan kemewahan.

Kai menatap sebuah buku daftar harga dan ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat disana untuk ia pilih. Mata tajamnya mulai menelusuri satu persatu foto ruangan yang ada di katalog tersebut, mencoba untuk memilih ruangan terbaik. Ada berbagai macam ruangan mewah dan ia benar-benar merasa gila karena seluruh ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak?

Disana terdapat dua buah meja billiard dengan design yang sangat sesuai bagi kaum jetset seperti dirinya. Namun ada satu ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu ruangan yang terletak paling atas gedung ini, di lengkapi dengan segala fasilitas dan juga bar minuman yang bisa di gunakan oleh para pelanggan layaknya pemilik bar minuman itu. Bar minuman itu disediakan agar pelanggan tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil pelayan hanya untuk sekedar memesan minuman. Semua pelanggan bebas meracik minumannya sendiri di bar minuman tersebut. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

"Aku pilih ruangan yang paling sempurna," ucap Kai sambil berseringai pada sang receptionist. Kemudian Kai menunjuk ruangan yang ia inginkan, dengan sebuah black card miliknya di atas katalog ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan. Kami akan segera menyiapkan ruangannya untuk anda," jawab receptionist tersebut dengan ramah.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa aku tidak mendapatkan penawaran khusus karena telah memilih ruangan itu?" Ucap Kai saat dirinya tak sengaja mendapati seorang pelayan kecil yang imut bermata bulat melewatinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Tentu Tuan mendapatkannya. Kami memiliki beberapa pelayan yang akan menemani Tuan selama Tuan bermain. Tuan bisa memilihnya satu di katalog ini."

Receptionist tersebut menyerahkan kembali sebuah katalog pada Kai. Dan raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi sangat antusias karena melihat foto yang menunjukkan pelayan-pelayan berwajah cantik meskipun mereka seluruhnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Tidak masalah bagi Kai karena dirinya adalah seorang gay. Kai lebih memilih lubang sempit dari pada lubang yang mudah melebar seperti lubang wanita. Ugh! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Kai rasa penisnya sudah sedikit menegang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku memilihnya. Perintahkan dia untuk menungguku di ruanganku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kai langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada alasan kenapa ia memilih seorang pelayan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu karena ia reflek menyebutkan nama itu saja. Tubuh Baekhyun pun nampak mungil dan bersih, dan Baekhyun termasuk ke dalam tipe nya.

"Sabarlah penisku, kau akan segera menemukan sangkarmu yang hangat."

Kai bergumam seorang diri di dalam lift. Dan tanpa terasa ia sudah tiba di lantai 10, lantai teratas di gendung mewah tersebut. Kai langsung mencari ruangan pilihannya, dan gotcha!

Ia menemukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

BILLIARD ROOM (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

PWP, Romance, Friendship

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

FF ini tercipta karena banyak yang request minta bikinin PWP lagi. Tapi Baekhyun vs Trio Bangsadh. Okelah, jadinya Yuta bikinin FF ini. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] YAOI! PWP! Trio Bastard Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun having an amazing sex with Baekhyun on Billiard Table. WARN! FOURSOME! SEX SCENE! Underage? NOT ALLOWED!(CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! HunBaek! HunHan! KaiSoo! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

4 Ladies - Move

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[KaiBaek]_**

"Jadi, namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang manis."

Kai mencoba untuk mengajak mengobrol pelayan yang sangat manis ini. Kai langsung merasa bersemangat ketika ia mendapati seorang pelayan yang menyambut dirinya saat memasuki ruangan yang di pesannya.

Baekhyun -nama pelayan itu- memperlakukan Kai layaknya seorang Raja yang sangat di hormati. Jadi, jangan salahkan Kai yang sedikit mensyukuri keterlambatan kedua temannya itu jika ia bisa memiliki waktu lebih lama bersama pelayan mungil yang juga cantik ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kai langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk terduduk di sebuah sofa mewah berukuran besar berwarna merah maroon yang terdapat di sudut ruangan itu. Kemudian Kai mendudukkan dirinya sendiri tepat disamping Baekhyun dan mulai mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol seperti yang tengah di lakukannya saat ini.

"Ne. Tuan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun," lirih Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Kai dengan cepat meraih kedua tangannya dan membawanya pada area kejantanan milik Kai. Apakah Baekhyun harus 'melayani' pelanggannya kali ini? Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia menemukan seorang pelanggan yang tidak haus akan seks?

Ini semua memang sudah menjadi resiko bagi Baekhyun, tetapi apa salahnya jika ia sedikit berharap di perlakukan sesuai dengan pekerjaannya yaitu seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu bertugas untuk melayani semua pelanggan, bukannya untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu.

"Kau nampak ketakutan. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Lagipula memuaskan para pelanggan bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu dipekerjakan disini?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia reflek memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kai dengan cepat melumat bibirnya. Kai nampak sangat bernafsu melahap bibirnya, bahkan tangan Kai sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan pakaian pelayan yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain menuruti kemauan pelanggannya yang mengajaknya berhubungan intim seperti ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang ketika ia menyadari ia sudah tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun, karena Kai sangatlah lihai dalam melucuti pakaiannya. Bisa dengan jelas ia rasakan sentuhan tangan Kai pada paha bagian dalamnya, masih dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertaut. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kai menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang nampak sudah merona.

"Hey ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Rileks saja dan nikmati ini, ok?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia mengangguk patuh pada Kai. Bisa ia lihat pandangan lapar Kai saat menatap tubuh polosnya secara intens. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika tangan besar Kai menyentuh miliknya lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan.

"Ahh Tuanh~"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya, dan ia mulai bisa menikmati apa yang Kai lakukan terhadapnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil lugu yang tidak tahu jika ada seorang dewasa yang sedang berusaha untuk memperkosanya. Baekhyun sangat menikmati sentuhan tangan Kai yang memanjakan penis mungilnya dan ia pun membiarkan lidah Kai menari lincah di atas putingnya.

Rasa ragu yang sedari tadi Baekhyun rasakan mulai berubah menjadi rasa keinginan untuk disentuh lebih dan lebih lagi daripada ini. Itulah kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. Sangat polos dan bisa dengan mudah terbuai oleh sentuhan tangan besar seperti tangan Kai yang membelai lembut seluruh bagian tubuh mulusnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Tanpa sadar, Kai sudah memangku Baekhyun di antara kedua kakinya dan membuka lebar kedua paha Baekhyun. Kai masih mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun sambil mengecupi punggung dan bahu telanjang Baekhyun yang mulus nan lembut itu.

Ini tidaklah adil bagi Baekhyun. Sangat-sangat tidak adil karena Baekhyun sudah polos sepenuhnya, sedangkan Kai masih berpakaian dengan lengkap. Namun Baekhyun tentu tidak mungkin melayangkan protesnya karena posisinya yang hanyalah seorang pesuruh. Hingga Baekhyun sedikit melenguh kala Kai memutar balik posisi mereka hingga Baekhyun terduduk di atas pangkuan Kai dengan posisi yang berhadapan. Yang otomatis membuat penis keduanya saling bersentuhan secara tidak langsung.

Tubuh polos Baekhyun yang sangat putih itu sangat memanjakan mata Kai. Kemudian Kai kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya meremas-remas bokong sintal Baekhyun cukup kuat. Baekhyun hanya bergumam di sela ciumannya dan ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk menikmati remasan tangan besar Kai pada kedua bokongnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan mulai sedikit terhentak-hentak karena Kai melakukan gerakan layaknya mereka tengah melakukan hubungan seks. Kai sungguh tidak tahan untuk segera melesakkan penisnya hingga benar-benar tenggelam di dalam lubang Baekhyun, lalu menggenjotnya dengan sangat kasar. Tetapi Kai masih harus menahan keinginan itu, karena ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan boneka cantik ini.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kai melepaskan kembali tautan bibir mereka lalu menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan bibir tipisnya yang sudah sedikit basah. Kai memegang dagu Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit nan cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau dapat dengan mudah membangkitkan nafsuku hm? Kau siap jika aku masuki saat ini juga?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. Karena jujur saja, ia pun sudah tidak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh penis besar milik Kai yang sedari tadi menggesek-gesek lubangnya dari balik celana. Kai yang seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau, langsung melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya tetapi ia biarkan kemeja itu masih menggantung di tubuhnya. Jadi, hanya dada bidang dan abs Kai saja yang nampak terekspose di depan Baekhyun.

Kai mulai menurunkan resleting celananya dan dengan mudah ia mengeluarkan penis besarnya yang sudah semakin membesar karena ia sudah ereksi sedari tadi.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Kai dengan erat ketika Kai berusaha untuk melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kai hanya menikmati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang nampak meringis dengan sangat cantik, ketika dengan perlahan penisnya mulai tenggelam seluruhnya.

Jlebbbh~

"Akhh T-tuan.."

"Panggil aku Kai. Aku lebih suka kau mendesahkan namaku daripada sebutan Tuan."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk dan ia mulai mengingat nama itu agar ia tidak mengecewakan Kai karena ia mendesahkan nama lain. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mendesahkan nama lain ketika ia sedang 'melayani' pelanggannya ini, karena jika ia melakukan kesalahan itu dan membuat pelanggannya marah, maka ia akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Dan ia tidak ingin di pecat karena ia masih membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup.

Dengan hati-hati Kai menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun untuk memudahkan gerakannya. Kemudian Kai kembali 'menyusu' pada puting segar Baekhyun sehingga sang empunya melenguh keras karena rasa geli bercampur nikmat.

"Ahh Kaihh~"

"Aku rasa aku melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Kai sambil mengecupi puting merah muda milik Baekhyun yang berukuran mungil itu.

"Nehh akhh kau melakukannya dengan manis, Kaihh anghh!"

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit ketika Kai semakin menusuk-nusuk lubang Baekhyun dengan penisnya. Ia rasa ia sudah berhasil menemukan prostat Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan mereka. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat untuk menerima perbuatan Kai pada tubuhnya. Pelanggannya kali ini sungguh luar biasa. Dan mungkin saja, ia tidak akan menyesali hubungan intim satu malam ini bersama Kai.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa mewah itu dan kembali menggenjot dirinya. Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Kai seperti apa yang Kai minta, dan Baekhyun sedikit tertawa karena menyadari dirinya yang benar-benar nampak seperti 'bitch' sudah di setubuhi oleh pria asing yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Kai terus memandangi pahatan Tuhan yang begitu cantik ini terbaring lemah dalam keadaan polos, dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak karena ia terus menggenjot makhluk cantik ini. Dan Kai sangat bangga karena bisa menyetubuhi makhluk cantik ini dengan sangat mudah.

Tetapi belum puas ia menikmati Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu dengan memperlambat tempo genjotannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika menyadari genjotan Kai yang mulai melemah, dan diam-diam memperhatikan Kai yang nampak tengah berbicara melalui ponselnya tersebut.

"Lantai 10, aku berada di ruangan VIP."

Kai berbicara dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Mata Kai kembali fokus pada tubuh mulus Baekhyun dan mulai meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya untuk di genggamnya. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya karena Kai kembali menggenjot tubuhnya seperti tempo irama yang sebelumnya.

"..."

"Berhentilah bertanya dan datanglah kesini. Aku- ahh aku sedang menikmati seorang malaikat cantik."

Baekhyun merona dan Kai hanya menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang mencengkram kuat genggaman tangannya. Kai yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, langsung memutuskan panggilan itu dan melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja hingga terjatuh di atas karpet. Beruntung karpet ruangan tersebut begitu tebal dan halus, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ponselnya tidak akan rusak.

"Kaihh anghh ahh ahh ahh~"

"Hukumanmu karena kau berhasil menggodaku dengan desahan manismu itu, cantik."

Kai langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun kembali agar Baekhyun tidak mendesah lagi. Kai benar-benar gila akan desahan itu dan ia hanya ingin fokus dengan penyatuan kelamin mereka saja. Ini sungguh menyiksa dirinya karena penisnya benar-benar terasa seperti di pijit dan itu sangatlah nikmat luar biasa.

Baekhyun melenguh di sela ciumannya dengan Kai ketika Kai membawa tautan tangan mereka berdua ke atas kepalanya. Sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dihabisi oleh Kai karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menikmati semua ini. Kedua pahanya bahkan semakin melebar karena Kai menggenjotnya dengan sangat kasar, dan Baekhyun meraih lengan Kai dengan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak semakin terhentak-hentak dengan keras.

Baru saja Baekhyun merasa akan tiba pada klimaksnya, tetapi Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan genjotannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah melayangkan ekspresi protesnya.

"Tidak secepat itu cantik," ucap Kai sambil mengecupi pipinya.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Kai justru memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Penis Kai masih bersarang di lubangnya tetapi Kai sama sekali tidak melanjutkan genjotannya dan malah bersikap terdiam seperti ini. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, memilih untuk membalas pelukan Kai dan memeluk tubuh Kai yang masih terbalut kemeja kantor itu dengan cukup erat.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menetralkan degup jantungnya. Merasakan kehangatan penis Kai yang masih memenuhinya dan mengembangkan senyumannya karena sikap manis Kai terhadapnya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **[HunBaek]**_

Cklek

"Shit!"

Baekhyun dan Kai sontak menolehkan kepala mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba diruangan itu dan langsung mengumpat seenak jidat.

"Sedang bersenang-senang eoh?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan pandangan lugunya, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya berkedip nakal padanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Kai. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa sangat malu dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini yang tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun tengah berpelukan erat dengan Kai. Terlebih dengan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Kai dengan senyuman menawannya dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Kai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya guna memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tidak fokus dan hanya mampu mendesah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati perlakuan Kai yang menggenjotnya sambil memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dengan erat seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu brengsek! Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?"

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin menikmati malaikat cantik ini juga, Sehun."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kai."

"Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku."

Dan mulai saat itu, Baekhyun mengetahui jika nama lelaki tinggi itu adalah Sehun. Apakah Kai dan Sehun adalah teman yang akrab? Dan apakah..

Sehun akan meyetubuhinya juga?

Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika Kai tiba-tiba bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan mencabut penisnya dari lubangnya. Baekhyun mendadak merasa kosong dan ia masih terdiam dengan posisi mengangkang seperti itu.

"Apakah ini adalah giliranku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk ikut menikmatinya," ucap Kai yang sudah menjauh dari sofa mewah itu sambil membenarkan resleting celananya kembali.

Sehun hanya tertawa dan jangan lupakan seringaian tampannya ketika ia menatap lubang Baekhyun yang masih terekspose dengan jelas di depan matanya tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali merona ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai sebelumnya. Posisinya masih berbaring dan kedua tangan Baekhyun reflek memegang kedua bahu Sehun yang sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" Ucap Sehun sambil menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit berkeringat. Bukannya merasa enggan, tetapi Sehun justru menganggap Baekhyun semakin berkilau dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah putihnya itu. Terlebih penerangan ruangan ini begitu sempurna dengan lampu krystal mewah berwarna putih yang sangat terang.

"Byun Baekhyun, Tuan," lirih Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Nama yang sangat cantik, seperti pemiliknya."

Sehun kembali mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menampilkan senyuman lemahnya.

"Terima kasih Tuan," ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Namaku Sehun, dan aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu malam ini. Apa kau bersedia?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali harus menunggu, karena Sehun nampak melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai saat ini tengah mendekati meja billiard dengan tubuh toplessnya dan terlihat tengah menyodok bola-bola billiard itu dengan tongkat panjangnya.

"Lakukanlah dengan cepat sebelum Chanyeol tiba," ucap Kai berusaha untuk memperingati Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan decihan.

"Chanyeol masih harus melanjutkan beberapa tugas kantornya, dan ia mengatakan padaku jika ia akan sedikit terlambat," jelas Sehun.

Kini Sehun sudah bertelanjang bulat sama seperti Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima tindihan tubuh Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Baekhyun nampak seperti sedang berpikir. Bukan memikirkan tentang Sehun yang sesaat lagi akan memasuki dirinya, tetapi memikirkan tentang satu nama yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh dua lelaki tampan ini.

Chanyeol.

Apakah Baekhyun boleh sedikit berharap jika Chanyeol yang Kai dan Sehun sebutkan adalah Chanyeol seorang pelanggan yang berhasil menarik hatinya beberapa hari lalu?

Jadi, apakah Chanyeol akan datang kesini malam ini dan bertemu dengannya?

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat terpukau oleh gaya bercinta Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun bahkan masih mengingat jelas ketika Chanyeol menyetubuhinya sambil mengucapkan banyak kata cinta padanya. Namun Chanyeol sedikit membuatnya kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak mengunjungi tempat kerjanya lagi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Baiklah, jika Chanyeol yang disebutkan oleh Kai dan Sehun itu adalah Chanyeol yang sama seperti yang ia tunggu, maka Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada Kai dan Sehun meskipun harus membayarnya dengan cara melakukan seks seperti saat ini.

"Akh nghhh Se-Sehunhh eunghh~"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendesah ketika Sehun mulai menggejot tubuhnya. Berawal dari tempo yang pelan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat. Tubuh mungilnya kembali terhentak dan Baekhyun kembali terbuai oleh rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Sehun bahkan meraih satu kakinya lalu di letakkan pada bahu pria tampan itu guna memperdalam penyatuan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun semakin frustasi dan ia meminta Sehun untuk melumat bibirnya karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan saat ini. Tentu Sehun menurutinya dan dengan senang hati melakukan french kiss pada Baekhyun.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Sehun adalah pencium terhebat diantara kedua sahabatnya yaitu Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat terbuai karena Sehun melilitkan lidah keduanya dengan sangat sensual. Bahkan suara decakan tautan bibir mereka mengalahkan suara tautan kelamin mereka. Sehun benar-benar lihai dalam masalah berciuman.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Genjotan pinggul Sehun sangatlah luar biasa, terlebih dengan posisi satu kaki Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya seperti ini, semakin menambahkan sensasi kenikmatan bagi keduanya. Sehun terus saja membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, dengan ciuman panas mereka yang masih berlangsung, seolah tidak pernah lelah untuk terus melakukannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti seorang jalang saat ini.

Namun apa pedulinya? Ia sudah sering melakukan hal ini dan ia pun mendapatkan keuntungan yang sepandan atas apa yang di lakukannya saat ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak uang hanya dengan melakukan seks seperti ini. Meskipun ia harus mengabaikan harga dirinya dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ahh Baekh- aku tidak menyangka kau akan senikmat ini ahh~" ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum cantik pada Sehun sambil menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dihargai saat ini. Kai dan Sehun sama-sama menghargai dirinya dan memperlakukannya dengan manis. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman melakukan seks dengan kedua lelaki tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Threesome : Kai - Baekhyun - Sehun]**_

"Sehun, kau keberatan jika aku ikut bergabung?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang masih menggagahi Baekhyun. Karena jujur saja, Kai tidak dapat menahan birahinya lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menggenjot pelayan cantik itu. Kembali.

Sehun sontak menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya, dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanyanya.

"Apa kau bersedia jika kami menyetubuhimu secara bersamaan?" Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun mengecupi dahi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi aku benar-benar sangat tertarik pada malaikat cantik ini," ucap Kai sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kai melucuti celananya sendiri sehingga ia pun benar-benar sudah bertelanjang bulat sama seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Um," singkat Baekhyun.

Sehun mencabut penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun dan ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas penisnya sedangkan ia berbaring di atas sofa mewah tersebut. Baekhyun yang seperti sudah tahu akan keinginan pelanggannya ini, mulai menduduki penis Sehun dan melesakkan kembali penis itu kedalam lubangnya. Sedangkan Kai berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan penisnya di depan bibir cherry Baekhyun.

"Nikmati mainan barumu, cantik," ucap Kai dan Baekhyun mulai menggenggam penisnya lalu melahapnya. Tangan Kai ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang berisikan penisnya. Sangat imut dan menggairahkan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Sedangkan Sehun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun melakukan gerakan naik turunnya, dengan memegang pinggul seksi Baekhyun. Sehun sedikit menggeram karena kehangatan lubang nikmat Baekhyun yang terus saja memanjakan penisnya. Sangat sempit dan ini membuatnya kecanduan.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pelanggannya ini, hanya terfokus pada aktivitas mereka. Bermain dengan dua lelaki tampan secara bersamaan nyatanya memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dengan satu penis yang memenuhi mulutnya, dan satu penis lain yang memenuhi lubangnya. Sangat nikmat dan Baekhyun tidak akan menyesali ini semua.

"Umphh humphh unghh-"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh agar semakin membangkitkan gairah kedua lelaki tampan ini. Dan berhasil karena Kai dan Sehun menggeram keras dan itu terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Baekhyun. Kemudian ia terus melahap penis Kai tanpa ampun dan memainkan lidahnya pada lubang kencing Kai, membuat Kai menggila dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya guna memperkosa mulut Baekhyun.

Namun tidak bertahan lama, karena Sehun mencabut miliknya kembali. Diikuti oleh Kai yang mencabut penisnya dari bibir lembut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendadak merasa kosong, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan lumatan bibir Kai yang melahap bibirnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena dirinya di tuntun oleh dua lelaki tampan ini menuju ke sebuah meja bar yang terletak tidak jauh dari sofa yang mereka gunakan sedari tadi.

Baekhyun sedikit limbung karena tidak sanggup untuk berjalan, tetapi dengan sigap Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan menggendong tubuh telanjangnya ala bridal. Bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas penis Kai dan Sehun yang nampak berdiri tegak membuatnya sedikit merona karena nyatanya ia berhasil memuaskan kedua lelaki tampan tersebut.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun di baringkan di atas counter bar tersebut dan pahanya kembali di buka dengan lebar oleh Kai. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang karena Kai menjilati lubangnya dan menghisap penisnya secara bergantian. Sedangkan Sehun nampak asik menghisap putingnya dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa di manjakan saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun yang sedang 'menyusu' padanya. Namun nampaknya Kai sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukinya kembali, dan terpaksa Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya juga.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang menikmati putingnya yang berisi ini," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tidak suka.

"Bibirnya jauh lebih nikmat. Dan penismu harus merasakan belaian lidah lembutnya."

"Baiklah."

Kai mulai menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena ia diperintahkan untuk menungging tepat di hadapan Kai. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, Baekhyun menuruti apa yang Kai inginkan. Sedangkan Sehun menaiki counter bar itu juga dan memposisikan penisnya di tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Sehun duduk didepan Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan penis besarnya pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun segera melahap penisnya. Baekhyun menurut dan segera ia melahap penis Sehun dengan lapar.

"Anghh!"

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit ketika Kai kembali menyodokkan penisnya didalam lubangnya. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun melepaskan penis Sehun dari bibirnya untuk sekedar mendesah. Tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mengocok penis Sehun dengan jemarinya agar Sehun tetap merasakan kenikmatan.

Doggy style.

Baekhyun mendesah keras karena posisi Kai yang terus menerus menumbuk prostatnya dengan penisnya, dan juga jangan lupakan penis Sehun yang meminta untuk dihisap kembali. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan, namun ia mampu menguasainya dan dengan segera menghisap penis Sehun kembali.

"Akhh malaikat cantik yang sangat nikmat! Shit! Kau membuatku gila, manis," racau Sehun ketika merasakan permainan lidah Baekhyun pada kepala penisnya. Memainkan lubang kencingnya dengan sangat lihai dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun amat sangatlah nikmat.

"Aku tidak menyesal telah memilihnya," ucap Kai sambil berseringai. Masih dengan genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun, ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecupi punggung mulus nan lembut itu. Tak jarang, Kai menjilati permukaan kulit Baekhyun layaknya sebuah permen kapas yang lembut dan manis. Ia benar-benar bangga dengan pilihannya kali ini.

"Arghh a-aku harus mentraktirmu besok, Kai."

Sehun sedikit tertawa dan ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri karena nyatanya lidah Baekhyun masih memanjakan penisnya. Juga sedotan Baekhyun sangatlah luar biasa, menarik penisnya hingga bahkan sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku banyak untuk kali ini, Sehun."

Kai tertawa dan ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya karena sensasi nikmat di penisnya yang serasa di peras habis oleh lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Foursome : Kai - Sehun - Chanyeol - Baekhyun]_**

Sepertinya Kai dan Sehun maupun Baekhyun harus menghentikan aktivitasnya karena ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan mereka. Dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah..

Chanyeol.

Orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan mereka adalah Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merasa seperti mimpi karena Chanyeol yang dibicarakan oleh Kai dan Sehun adalah Chanyeol lelaki yang sama yang telah menyetubuhinya beberapa hari lalu. Jadi, apakah do'a Baekhyun terkabul kali ini?

Kai segera mencabut miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun dan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdiri di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Baekhyun layaknya bodyguard yang sedang menjaga seorang Tuan Putri. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan hendak turun dari counter bar tersebut.

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup dengan keras ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya. Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian kantor yang lengkap dan Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu Chanyeol mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang hina seperti saat ini.

"Kau sangat terlambat. Nyatanya kami sedang bersenang-senang bersama malaikat cantik ini," ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol dan kemudian ia menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir tipis itu kembali. Terpaksa Baekhyun melayani ciuman Sehun dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami melakukan threesome bersama pelayan cantik ini," lanjut Kai sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun yang masih terekspose.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau diam saja saat kedua keparat ini menyentuhmu?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Sontak Sehun dan Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"K-kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ow, atau kau sering memakainya dan-"

"Bukankah tujuan kalian disini untuk mengajakku bermain billiard? Tetapi kenapa yang aku lihat justru permainan seks yang hebat?" Potong Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyindir kedua sabahatnya tersebut.

Chanyeol melepaskan jas kerjanya dan melepaskan kancing kemeja hitam yang di kenakannya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sembarang arah lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang nampak ketakutan dengan tubuh polosnya. Namun Baekhyun kembali terkejut ketika sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja yang di kenakannya hingga dirinya topless begitu saja.

Baekhyun kembali merona karena terpukau oleh tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang bahkan melebihi tubuh seksi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dan jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup keras ketika Chanyeol justru memakaikannya kemeja hitam miliknya. Terlihat sangat kontras pada kulit putih Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Dan apakah ia tidak salah dengar jika Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya tadi? Bukankah itu menandakan jika Chanyeol masih mengingatnya?

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Mulai permainanya," ucap Chanyeol lagi pada Kai dan Sehun yang nampak terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Seolah tidak memperdulikan keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala anak panda dan berjalan ke meja billiard. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dengan mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia benar-benar malu akan perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dalam hatinya ketika Chanyeol memakaikannya kemeja milik Chanyeol. Sehingga tubuhnya tidak benar-benar telanjang bulat, dan juga Baekhyun merasa sangat senang karena mengenakan kemeja besar milik Chanyeol. Alasannya, karena Baekhyun bisa menghirup aroma maskulin khas Chanyeol yang sangat ia sukai.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas meja billiard itu dan kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menurunkan kedua tangannya dari leher Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Sontak Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat, dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menurunkan kedua tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. Justru ia mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang tengah menciumnya seperti ini.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol disela ciuman mereka yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah dengar, karena sebelumnya Chanyeol sering melakukan hal itu terhadapnya. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol seolah hanya mempermainkannya saja? Selalu mengatakan kalimat cinta tetapi nyatanya ia tidak pernah sekalipun memintanya untuk menjadikannya seorang kekasih. Apakah Baekhyun yang terlalu berharap jika Chanyeol serius mencintainya?

Ctak!

Sontak Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun ketika Kai dengan tidak sopan menyundul bola-bola billiard itu dengan sangat keras sehingga bola-bola itu menyebar ke sembarang arah. Dan Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya pada Kai.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta kami untuk segera memulai permainannya? Tetapi kenapa kau justru nampak menikmati Baekhyun?" Ucap Kai dengan nada sinisnya.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin menikmatinya juga, Park," sambung Sehun yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Brengsek," umpat Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menatap mata cantik Baekhyun cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dengan kuat layaknya seorang vampire yang tengah kehausan darah.

"Kalian benar. Aku ingin sekali menyetubuhi malaikat cantik ini."

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup dengan keras setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Terlebih ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan celana kantornya sendiri. Apakah Chanyeol serius ingin menyetubuhinya kembali?

"Sayangnya kau tidak dapat bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa kami, bung."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah menghisap leher Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sehun. Baiklah, mungkin ia harus sedikit merelakan Baekhyun di sentuh kembali oleh kedua sahabat keparatnya ini.

Lagipula, bukankah Baekhyun sudah terlanjur di masuki oleh Kai dan Sehun? Ia rasa tidak masalah jika ia berbagi malaikat cantik ini pada mereka. Tetapi jangan harap jika Kai dan Sehun dapat kembali menikmati tubuh Baekhyun di lain hari, karena Chanyeol tidak akan sudi membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Jadi, kita foursome?" Tanya Kai sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kita berempat, dan aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya," ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

Kemudian Kai dan Sehun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dan ia memperhatikan wajah kebingungan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bersamamu, ok?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol karena sepertinya ia mulai menyadari perasaannya yang mulai menyukai Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Tetapi jangan harap kalian bisa memasuki lubangnya lagi."

Baekhyun merona ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal sefrontal itu. Dan apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu pada kedua sahabatnya? Apakah benar jika Chanyeol tidak ingin tubuhnya kembali di sentuh oleh Kai dan Sehun? Nyatanya Chanyeol telah membuat Baekhyun semakin berharap besar padanya.

Sehun terlihat sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun kembali berbaring pasrah. Baekhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya satu lampu gantung di atas meja billiard itu begitu terang mengganggu penglihatannya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pasrah dengan apa yang ketiga lelaki tampan ini lakukan terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan bibirnya yang lembut itu terus membelai penisku hingga aku klimaks. Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tersaji di atas meja layaknya sebuah santapan lezat yang siap untuk di nikmati.

"Aku hanya ingin penisku di manjakan oleh jemari lentik ini hingga aku klimaks juga. Kurasa dia berkenan."

Kai mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mulai membawa tangan Baekhyun ke arah penisnya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah memposisikan dirinya diatas dada Baekhyun dan mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Kalian mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang.. giliranku untuk memenuhinya," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengocok penisnya agar siap untuk memasuki lubang hangat milik Baekhyun.

Baiklah, saat ini Baekhyun merasa benar-benar di lecehkan karena penis Sehun sudah memenuhi mulutnya dan tangannya sudah mencengkram kuat penis milik Kai, juga jangan lupakan penis besar milik Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai masuk menerobos lubangnya.

Baekhyun harus menghabisi tiga penis besar sekaligus.

Jlebbh~

Slebbh~

Slabbh~

"Heumphh eunghh-"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tubuhnya mulai terhentak-hentak. Peluh dapat dengan cepat membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya di gagahi oleh tiga lelaki sekaligus. Sangat luar biasa dan Baekhyun tidak yakin ia mampu melayani ketiga pelanggannya ini sampai klimaks atau tidak, karena ia sudah lelah telah melakukan seks yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk fokus menghisap penis Sehun, mengocok penis Kai dengan satu tangannya, dan juga merasakan perasaan nikmat yang melanda lubangnya karena kepala penis Chanyeol yang terus menerus menumbuk prostatnya. Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan saat ini juga karena perasaan nikmat. Namun tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain melanjutkan ini semua hingga tuntas, sambil mendengar geraman yang terlontar dari ketiga lelaki tampan ini.

"Arghh Baekhh lebih cepath argh!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan penis Sehun yang mulai membesar dan berkedut didalam mulutnya. Dan itu membuktikan jika sesaat lagi Sehun pasti akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan desahannya dan terus melahap penis Sehun bahkan terlihat seperti hampir menelannya. Sehun ikut membantu memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam mulut Baekhyun dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun tiba pada orgasmenya.

"Akhh kau nikhmathh sekali, cantik."

Crothh crotth crotthh

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memuncratkan cairannya di wajah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membuka bibirnya menerima cairan cinta Sehun. Jangan lupakan hentakan Chanyeol yang masih berlangsung dan kocokan tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengendur karena melayani klimaks Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun saat sekiranya ia sudah benar-benar puas. Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena setidaknya mulutnya sudah bebas dari sumpalan penis dan kini ia dapat fokus kembali dengan kocokan tangannya pada penis Kai.

"Aahhh~"

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kai membuktikan betapa lihainya tangan Baekhyun untuk menservice penisnya.

Baekhyun melakukan gerakan memutar agar seluruh bagian penis Kai merasakan kenikmatan yang mana akan membuat Kai segera tiba pada klimaksnya. Sedikit hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, selain lihai melakukan blowjob, Baekhyunpun sangat pandai dalam melakukan handjob. Jemarinya dapat dengan mudah merangsang penis-penis besar untuk segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Dan benar, tidak beberapa lama kemudian, penis Kai semakin membesar dan memuncratkan cairannya di seluruh bagian tangannya begitu saja.

Crotth crothh crotthh

"Shit! You're my fvckin' angel, Byun Baekhyun!" Umpat Kai setelah puas mencapai orgasmenya.

Baekhyun sedikit memelankan tempo kocokan tangannya dan ia tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan Kai. Namun Baekhyun kembali tidak fokus ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya guna membantu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar penis Chanyeol keluar masuk dengan dalam.

Kai menjauhi meja billiard itu mendekati Sehun yang nampak sudah terduduk di sofa mewah tadi dengan segelas bir di tangannya. Kai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dengan mengambil segelar bir di counter bar yang juga menjadi saksi bisu permainan seks mereka.

Kini Kai dan Sehun hanya menikmati tontonan menarik mereka, yaitu Chanyeol yang tengah menghabisi tubuh Baekhyun di atas meja billiard.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gagahnya Chanyeol menghabisi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sesdikit melemah karena kelelahan. Baekhyun bahkan sudah klimaks beberapa kali sehingga perut dan pahanya sudah ternodai oleh spermanya sendiri. Ditambah dengan sperma Sehun yang belum ia bersihkan dari wajahnya, dan juga jemarinya yang terkena oleh cipratan sperma Kai.

Kondisi Baekhyun saat ini sangatlah cantik dengan peluh yang membasahi rambut dan dahinya, juga jangan lupakan ceceran sperma yang mengotori hampir seluruh bagian tubuh mulusnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun mulai buram dan ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Tidak perduli dengan dorongan penis Chanyeol yang masih berlangsung menghentak-hentak tubuhnya.

Namun tanpa di duga, Chanyeol mencabut penisnya tiba-tiba dari lubang Baekhyun dan nampak berjongkok. Ow, sepertinya Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana kerjanya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja billiard itu, mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun secara intens.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, membersihkan sisa sperma milik Sehun dan milik Kai yang ada di wajah dan tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya karena merasakan kelembutan sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Kau kelelahan? Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ketika Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkannya. Baekhyun menahan satu tangan Chanyeol dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol kembali menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedihnya. Ia terus menatap mata Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuh polosnya yang berpeluh itu, beribu kali lipat lebih cantik dimata Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan kemeja hitam besar miliknya yang masih bertengger di badan mungil itu. Meskipun keadaan Baekhyun sangat berantakan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik pada pesona malaikat cantik ini? Sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Terlebih ketika ia melihat tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung merespon perkataannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin Chanyeol kembali meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengetahui jika ia sangat mencintainya. Dan ia rasa ia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengutarakan perasaannya ini.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka bibirnya kembali, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu melesakkan lidahnya masuk melalui celah bibirnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Reflek Baekhyun memegang dada telanjang Chanyeol dan ia kembali berbaring karena Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan Chanyeol ia merasakan degupan dijantungnya sekeras ini, dan hanya dengan Chanyeol ia bisa merasa sangat senyaman ini dalam bercinta.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah melahap bibirnya saat ini. Tanpa disadari, Baekhyun sudah meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa amat bahagia akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Dan mulai detik ini, Baekhyun benar-benar meyakini perasaannya jika ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, mulai menghentikan lumatannya karena melihat Baekhyun yang meneteskan airmatanya. Hey, apakah ia telah menyakiti lelaki cantik ini sehingga membuatnya menangis?

Dengan tidak rela, Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang menuntut agar Baekhyun mau menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau-"

"Tuan.."

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. Baiklah, sepertinya Chanyeol memahami situasi ini dan ia begitu paham jika Baekhyun sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kemudian Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dimana terdapat kedua sahabatnya disana.

"Kalian berdua bisakah meninggalkan ruangan ini? Aku sangat ingin melakukan seks yang hebat bersama Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan permainan billiard kita? Kita bahkan belum memulainya," protes Kai.

"Kita bisa melakukannya dilain hari," datar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kai akan pergi dari ruangan ini dan jangan lupa.."

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengajak Kai untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kai hanya menurutinya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Untuk sekedar informasi, Kai dan Sehun sudah berpakaian dengan rapih sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja selesai melakukan seks. Sungguh kamuflase yang sangat sempurna dan luar biasa.

"..jelaskan pada kami berdua tentang sikap anehmu hari ini. Asal kau tahu, kau benar-benar nampak berbeda, Chanyeol," lanjut Sehun dengan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan ia mengusap lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau benar. Aku nampak berbeda karena aku.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kembali yang masih berbaring lemah di bawahnya.

"..aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Deg!

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Haahh~ aku sudah menduganya," ucap Kai dengan santai melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan tawanya dan berkedip nakal pada Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung Baek, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat sempurna."

Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu juga mengikuti Kai. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nyatanya masih menindih tubuh Baekhyun di atas meja billiard yang berada di tengah ruangan mewah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **[HunHan]**_

"Baiklah, aku ingin menyewa ruangan dan memilih pelayan bermata bulat yang aku temui di lobby tadi. Nampaknya dia sangat menarik."

"Kau gila?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai dengan ekspresi herannya.

"Untuk urusan bercinta, aku rasa aku memang sudah gila. Bye Oh Se Hun."

Kai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun nampak mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan hendak menyalakannya. Sepertinya merokok dapat membuat moodnya kembali membaik. Namun belum sempat ia menyalakan koreknya, ada tangan seseorang yang lebih dulu menahan pergerakkannya. Mau tidak mau Sehun menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan tidak diperbolehkan untuk merokok di dalam gedung."

Sehun sedikit terpukau oleh salah satu pelayan yang nyatanya telah melarangnya untuk merokok. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya sebuah pikiran kotor karena nyatanya pelayan ini sangatlah cantik, bahkan melebihi Baekhyun menurutnya.

Kemudian tanpa ragu, Sehun mendekati pelayan berperawakan mungil itu dan menatap mata rusa itu dengan tajam.

"Kau melarangku?" Goda Sehun yang terus mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil pelayan itu. Membuat pelayan cantik itu sedikit ketakutan.

"M-maafkan aku Tuan, tetapi ini adalah aturan."

"Baiklah, entah kenapa bibirku terasa pahit dan aku ingin sekali menghisap rokok ini. Tetapi dengan sopannya kau menggangguku, dan mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di bibirku ini," ucap Sehun sambil terus menatap bibir cherry pelayan cantik itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuan?"

"Izinkan untuk melumat bibirmu seperti ini."

"Hmphh~ cpkhh cpkhh!"

Dengan cepat Sehun melumat bibir pelayan bermata rusa itu. Cukup kasar dan membuat pelayan cantik itu sedikit kewalahan. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa menaklukan lelaki kecil ini dengan ciumannya. Karena bisa dengan mudah ia membuat pelayan ini terbuai akan kelihaiannya dalam berciuman. Bukankah itu adalah kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun?

Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah pelayan itu yang sudah merona hebat. Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan membelai wajah pelayan itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Xi Luhan, Tuan."

"Baiklah, aku ingin sekali melakukan seks denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[KaiSoo]**_

Kai nampak menyeringai ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berjalan seorang diri di lobby gedung tersebut. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari pelayan bermata bulat tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kai segera menarik tangan pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum menawan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari pelayan tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap Kai langsung pada ke inti. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapa sesungguhnya nama lelaki imut ini. Dan juga, apakah ia sedikit berlebihan jika meminta pelayan imut ini untuk 'melayaninya'?

"Maaf Tuan. Tuan harus memesan satu ruangan terlebih dahulu," ucap pelayan bermata bulat itu dengan sangat sopan pada Kai.

Kai memperhatikan bibir berbentuk hati itu cukup lama dan pikiran kotor kembali menyerang otaknya, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika ia melumat bibir itu sambil menggenjot tubuh sang pemilik.

"Baiklah, pilihlah ruangan yang kau sukai."

"A-aku tidak berhak, Tuan."

"Ok, aku memilih ruangan yang berada di belakangmu itu. Katakan pada receptionist, jika Tuan Kim memesan ruangan lagi. Aku menunggumu di dalam, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, ok?"

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai mendekati meja receptionist.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku akan ke ruangan itu dua menit lagi."

"Aku menunggumu, manis."

Dengan santai Kai memasuki ruangan yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pelayan itu dan ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika pelayan tadi merona karena kedipannya. Sepertinya pintu surga akan segera tiba di depannya.

Cklek

Kai memilih satu spot yang paling tepat untuk menjadi lapak permainan cintanya bersama pelayan itu nanti. Dan gotcha! Disana ia melihat ada sebuah sofa berwarna putih yang mana disana terdapat sebuah karpet berbulu yang sangat lembut. Dengan segera ia mendudukkan dirinya disana sambil bertopang kaki lengkap dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Tidak beberapa lama Kai menunggu, akhirnya pelayan yang mampu membuat nafsunya meningkat ini sudah memasuki ruangannya. Mata tajam itu terus menelusuri postur tubuh mungil itu dari atas sampai ke bawah tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Kemudian Kai kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Sempurna.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Perkenalkan siapa namamu?"

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat tepat di hadapan Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Kai membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'o' karena merasa takjub akan nama manis Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, kau hanya perlu membantuku satu hal."

"Aku siap membantu, Tuan."

Kai tertawa kecil dan kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri bermaksud untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu di depanku.."

".. saat ini juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ BILLIARD ROOM ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ChanBaek - SPECIAL]**_

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat, sehingga kedua sahabat brengsekku itu menyentuhmu. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadapmu?"

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan pandangan polosnya. Membuat Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya cukup lama, karena ia tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Namun dengan gerakan lembut, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Membawa wajah tampan itu sedikit merendah, kemudian dengan singkat Baekhyun mengecup bibir itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan."

Baekhyun bersuara sangat lirih setelah ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sangat terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun sengaja merangsangnya kembali?

"Apakah mereka melakukan hal ini terhadapmu?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dan melesakkan kembali penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun kembali. Ia sudah benar-benar terangsang saat ini. Dan tentu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seketika mendesah keras.

"Anghh T-Tuan," desah Baekhyun dengan putus asa.

"Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhentak, namun ia masih betah untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Begitupun sebaliknya, Chanyeol menatap mata sipit yang cantik itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"K-kenapahh ahh T-tuan selalu memperlakukanku seperti i-inihh?"

Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya untuk meloloskan desahannya, dan Chanyeol masih melakukan gerakannya namun kali ini sedikit lebih cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah, dan Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat lelehan keringat yang mulai membasahi dahi Chanyeol.

"Berhentilahh hnghh m-mengatakan hal ituhh, T-Tuan.. akh-"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sehingga Baekhyun berada di dalam posisi duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Kembali ia lingkarkan kedua tangan besarnya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan deruan nafas Chanyeol membelai telinganya, dan juga ia bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai mengecupi bahunya.

Chanyeol bahkan sedikit menarik kemeja hitam Baekhyun agar bahu dan punggung putih Baekhyun terekspose. Ia ingin sekali menjajahi bahu itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Menghisap lembut tubuh Baekhyun karena ia sangat mendambakan tubuh ini.

Clokh clokhh clokhh

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena menahan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol ciptakan ketika ia terus saja menumbuk prostatnya. Dan reflek Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya.

Satu hal yang masih tidak Baekhyun mengerti dari sikap Chanyeol yaitu, hanya Chanyeol yang berani menciptakan tanda cinta di tubuhnya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun meyakini lehernya pasti sudah penuh akan tanda cinta Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak mampu menolaknya karena iapun menginginkan Chanyeol mengukir tanda cinta di tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyunh hahh.. dengarkan aku."

Chanyeol menghentikan kecupannya pada leher Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menurut dan ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun fokus pada pertanyaannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tanpa di duga, Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya dan menuruni meja billiard tersebut. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan memutari meja billiard tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih dan Chanyeol reflek meraih pinggang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun masih saja bugkam. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahnya dan Baekhyun nampak berlutut tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Maafkan aku.. aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan."

"Aahhh~"

Setelah mengatakan cintanya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan melahap penis itu lamat-lamat. Menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan sangat haus, layaknya jika ia terus menghisap penis itu makan akan keluar air segar yang dapat menghilangkan dahaganya. Chanyeol lansgung mendesah keras karena bibir Baekhyun sangat memanjakan penisnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan penis Chanyeol berusaha untuk kembali merangsang Chanyeol. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol menarik penisnya dari bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apakah saat ini kita sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumannya karena melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang merona.

"Um.. ne Tuan."

Chanyeol merasa puas akan jawaban Baekhyun, dan ia melumat bibir Baekhyun kembali. Lagi-lagi ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan ia pikir bercinta di atas karpet berbulu yang lembut ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun melayani ciuman Chanyeol dengan senang hati dan ia sedikit melenguh di sela ciumannya karena merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang meremas-remas dada berisinya. Dan Baekhyun merasakan surga kembali ketika Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Chanyeol menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat perkasa, sehingga tubuh Baekhyun kembali terhentak-hentak dengan cukup keras.

Clokhh clokhh clokhh

"Hmpph nghh mpphh cpkhh cpkh hmph~"

Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras disela ciuman mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Chanyeol puas dan klimaks didalam tubuhnya. Tidak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah amat sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan kekasih barunya ini.

Ciuman Chanyeol kini beralih pada dada Baekhyun. Mencari-cari puting milik Baekhyun untuk dihisapnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa amat gila karena lubang sempit Baekhyun yang terus memeras penisnya. Sangat nikmat dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasih barunya tersebut bisa senikmat ini. Chanyeol terus memainkan lidahnya di atas puting Baekhyun dan menikmati desahan manis itu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang sedang menyedot-nyedot putingnya. Kemudian ia meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk di genggamnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan saat ini. Chanyeol yang mengertipun, membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke atas kepala Baekhyun. Ia ciumi kembali leher dan bahu Baekhyun tidak peduli jika tubuh Baekhyun sudah penuh akan peluh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Chanyeol dan sedikit mendorongnya agar penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam ke lubangnya. Dorongan penis Chanyeol semakin membabi buta dan Baekhyun terus menjerit dengan keras.

Tanpa di duga, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan terus mengeluar masukan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun sambil menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini. Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol agar ia tidak terjatuh dan Baekhyun semakin menjerit keras karena penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubangnya. Dan itu sangatlah nikmat.

"Aahh ahh T-Tuanhh akkhh!"

"Bukankah ini hebat, sayang? Hm? Aarghh ahh~"

"Nehh- nehh Tuanhh akkh akhh!"

Tidak bertahan lama dengan posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memeluk tubuhnya karena penyatuan tubuh mereka masih berlangsung. Kini Baekhyun menduduki penis Chanyeol dan ia menopangkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Uke on top.

Saat ini Baekhyunlah yang mengambil alih aktivitas panas mereka. Baekhyun berusaha untuk terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar penis Chanyeol tetap keluar masuk didalam lubangnya. Ia pandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan karena perbuatannya. Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya melantunkan desahan keras yang membuat ruangan itu semakin memanas.

Geraman Chanyeol dan desahan Baekhyun saling bersautan diruangan mewah tersebut. Seperti tidak pernah lelah, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih saja terus mencari kenikmatan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun mulai lelah dan ia mulai memelankan tempo genjotannya. Chanyeol yang merasakan hal itu, berusaha untuk mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Baekhyunlah yang berbaring di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menumpukan kepala Baekhyun pada sebuah bantal sofa agar Baekhyun dapat menatapnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang meringis nikmat karena dorongan penisnya didalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih belum lelah untuk menghajar lubangnya. Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir cherry itu lagi dan mereka berperang lidah dengan sangat hebat. Suara kecipak ciuman panas mereka bahkan menjadi irama yang menemani malam panas mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan rasa nikmat yang belum ia rasakan dengan posisi ini. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memutarnya sehingga Baekhyun menungging tepat dihadapannya. Penisnya masih terjebak di dalam lubang Baekhyun dan ia benar-benar merasa gila akan rasa nikmat karene penisnya terasa di peras ketika ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun.

Doggy style.

Chanyeol berlutut di belakang Baekhyun yang menungging, dan ia mulai meraih bongkahan kenyal nan indah milik Baekhyun. Meremasnya cukup kasar lalu ia lanjutkan kembali genjotannya. Memandangi penyatuan tubuh mereka dengan pemandangan penisnya yang terus bergerak keluar masuk didalam lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat.

"Akhh akhh akhh Tuanhh, l-lebihh cepath lagih akhh!"

Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar putus asa dengan genjotan Chanyeol yang begitu luar biasa. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan permainan hebat ini. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol cepat meraih kepuasannya.

"Shit! Dengan cara apa lagi aku menghajar tubuh sempurnamu ini, sayang? Aahh!"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. Sangat seksi dan ia merasa puas karena telah membuat Chanyeol merasa gila akan tubuhnya. Ia pun masih tidak mempercayai jika lelaki tampan yang masih menungganginya saat ini adalah kekasihnya. Resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan menjadi miliknya. Ia rasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena bisa memiliki kekasih yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frustasi. Nyatanya ia masih belum puas melakukan posisi ini, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun kebelakang, agar ia bisa terus menunggangi Baekhyun sambil mengecupi punggung mulus itu. Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja hitam miliknya yang masih membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan membuangnya sembarang. Ia tidak ingin ada kemeja sialan itu yang menghalanginya untuk menjilati tubuh Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia sesap sekali lagi punggung Baekhyun, tidak memperdulikan jeritan putus asa yang terus dilantunkan oleh kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Ia hanya fokus menghabisi tubuh Baekhyun dirinya meraih sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan puncak kenikmatan.

"Kenapa kau terus menjerit seperti itu hm? Aahh! Apakah ini nikmath? Hmm ahh ahh!" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, kemudian tangannya merambat untuk meremas-remas kembali dada berisi milik Baekhyun dengan cukup kasar.

"Akhh akhh Tuanh kau menghabisiku denganhh unghh akhh dengan sangat kasar eunghh nghh~"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarkan rintihan Baekhyun, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun kembali berhadapan dengannya karena ia ingin menatap wajah cantik itu lagi. Wajah Baekhyun yang merona seperti ini, sungguh menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu lelah karena harus melayanikuhh ahh~"

Clokhh clokhh clokhh

"Eunghh ahhh akuh hanya inginh me-melayani kekasihkuhh nghh unghh~"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegangi pinggul Chanyeol yang terus menerus menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan perasaan nikmat ini dengan cara apa lagi. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menarik dagunya. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu sedikit meringis karena perasaan nikmat.

"Tatap aku sayanghh. Kau sangat cantik jika sedang seperti inihh ahh ahh~"

Baekhyun merona dan ia terus menatap Chanyeol sedikit takut-takut. Sangat membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol. Terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih seksi dan Chanyeol semakin frustasi akan keindahan makhluk yang tengah ia setubuhi ini.

Terlebih saat Chanyeol mempercepat tempo genjotannya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan merintih-rintih dengan sangat manis. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata mereka yang masih berlangsung.

Clokhh clokkh clokhh

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah puas menyetubuhimu hm? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun ahh!"

Baekhyun masih membuka bibirnya dan merintih karena tubuhnya masih dihentak-hentak oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap mata Chanyeol tanpa mau menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mengernyitkan wajahnya menunggu Chanyeol tiba pada puncaknya. Ia kini terfokus untuk mengetatkan lubangnya agar Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Dan berhasil, karena Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan genjotannya semakin membabi buta.

Chanyeol yang merasa akan tiba pada orgasmenya pun, kembali melumat bibir manis Baekhyun dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati orgasme yang akan datang padanya. Hingga beberapa hentakan keras lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar tiba pada puncaknya dan ia semburkan cairan cinta miliknya begitu saja di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Crott croott croootthhh!

"Aanghhh Tuanhh cpkhhnmmphh mphh cpkhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat dan ia menjerit keras di sela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas, cairan cinta Chanyeol yang mulai membanjiri lubangnya. Sangat hangat dan perasaan ini sungguh luar biasa. Chanyeol masih terus mengaliri cairan cinta itu didalam tubuhnya, masih dengan sedikit genjotan. Baekhyun hanya melenguh dan ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan lentiknya.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan memburu. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat karena lubangnya terasa sedikit kebas. Namun sangat nikmat dan ia tidak akan menyesali hal ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan genjotan halusnya yang masih berlanjut karena ia sama sekali belum rela permainan seks mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang? Hm?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit takut-takut. Sangat manis dan seksi didalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Um. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Terima kasih," lirih Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Suaranya sudah serak karena terus menjerit sedari tadi.

Chanyeol mengusap dahi mungil Baekhyun dengan sayang dan ia kecup kembali bibir tipis itu. Kemudian Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman menawannya pada si cantik.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Bercinta denganmu adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa di seumur hidupku. Kau yang membuatnya menjadi terasa luar biasa. Kau sangat luar biasa, Byun Baekhyun."

Cup

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya setelah ia mengecup singkat bibir seksi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan hihihi~"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

FYUHHH~ *lap keringet(?)

Sebelumnya Yuta mau minta maaf kalo pwp ini sangat membosankan dan bikin ngantuk(?). Yuta hanya memenuhi permintaan readers saja, semoga kalian puas(?) yaa~ :'D

Ini pwp kedua yang pernah Yuta tulis. Semoga ga mengecewakan. Seluruh part di FF ini Yuta tujukan pada readers Yuta yang suka aja. Dan kalo bagi yang gasuka atau jijik, Yuta mohon maaf.. berarti FF ini bukan Yuta tujukan buat kamu kkkk~

Yuta menghargai orang yang menghargai Yuta. Maaf kalo sedikit baper, karena dari pengalaman Yuta, ternyata masih aja ada orang yang 'udah tau gasuka' tapi 'tetep baca'. Yaa, dipahami sendiri aja dalam masalah ini adalah kesalahan siapa.

Ok, last.

Yuta minta pendapat kalian. Karena kalian yang bisa menilai tulisan Yuta.

 ** _Part mana yang paling err elelele~ menurut kalian?_**

 ** _KaiBaek?_**

 ** _HunBaek?_**

 ** _Threesome KaiHunBaek?_**

 ** _Foursome KaiHunChanBaek?_**

 ** _HunHan?_**

 ** _KaiSoo?_**

 ** _Atau.._**

 ** _ChanBaek SPECIAL?_**

kkkkk~ jawab yaaa :"D

Terima kasih *bow

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
